Love Shock
by Renevatio
Summary: Saki and Haru meet each other while walking to Shigure's house. Will anything come of this? Former oneshot, not no more. Second Chapter up! Disclaimer: don't own fruit baskets
1. Beauteous Snow

**Love Shock**

**Chapter 1: Beauteous Snow**

**A/N: **_italics-character thoughts_

Saki Hanajima was walking toward the house that Tohru lived in. Tohru had invited them over to have lunch and to discuss something with them. Saki had told Tohru that she would be coming along later; there was something she had to take care of something at her house before she could over to Tohru's.

_Hmm…this path doesn't seem familiar. It is rather pleasant though._ The path she was walking down had trees on both sides. The leaves of the trees were a beautiful colored mixture of gold, orange, brown, yellow, and red. _Fall is at its end and winter is near. The snow is lovely; a pure thing covering everything._

"I sense waves…coming from over there." Saki turned towards the trees on her left side._ I think that person is a Sohma…black and white hair…Hatsuharu Sohma._

"Where is Shigure's house again?" Haru was standing in the middle of a field of trees, gazing at the trees and their beautiful leaves.

"Fall is beautiful, but winter is radiant." Haru turned his eyes toward the sky, longing for winter's caressing touch to come down and blanket him in her embrace. _The snow is lovely, no doubt about it._

"I think I hear something." Haru turned to his right and saw someone standing there. _Hey that looks like a path to Shigure's house. Hey…I think that's Tohru's friend…the psychic…Saki Hanajima._

_He seems lost just like I am._

"Hatsaharu?" Saki waited patiently for Haru to step through the trees.

"Hey." Haru stood next to Saki looking at her eyes. _I've never noticed how nice her eyes looked like._ Haru looked over the rest of her, looking at her as if he had seen her for the first time. He noticed her raven colored tresses and how it fell lightly down her shoulders, curling at the end. He looked at her pale skin, which only enhanced her looks as it matched well with her color hair. He looked at her lips, those rosy lips begging to be kissed. _Begging to be kissed? Where did that come from?_

Saki was looking at Haru's grey, stormy eyes, a beautiful blended color of his two hair colors. Her eyes then traveled towards his shirt; slightly open, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. She glanced back at his eyes and saw something she could not recognize. _His eyes have a touch of longing…no, that can't be it._

"Hatsuharu, were you going to Shigure's house?"

"Yeah, I was. Were you?"

"Yes. I don't remember this path though."

"It leads to the back entrance of Shigure's house. I was looking for it."

"Shall we be going to Shigure's then?" _He still has that look in his eyes. His eyes are beautiful. Beautiful…where did that come from?_

"Yeah, let's get…" Haru saw that there was a snowflake on Saki's lips.

"Is something the matter, Hatsuharu?" _His waves are giving off amusement. I wonder what for?_

"Snow." Haru moved closer towards Saki and raised her chin. He gently pressed his lips to hers, softly nibbling her lips to take the snowflake off her lips. _She tastes…sweet. I like it._ "I've always liked the snow."

Saki raised her hand to stroke Haru's cheek. She pressed her lips once again to his because she noticed snow on his lips. Saki licked Haru's lips tasting both the snow and Haru at the same time. _He tastes…sweet. How lovely. _

"The snow is wonderful isn't." Saki had both her hands on Haru's cheeks and kissed him once again gently.

"Yeah, it really is." Their lips met once again causing Haru to feel a slight jolt that sent tingles through his body.

"What was that?"

Saki pulled back to look at his eyes and said, "Love shock."

Saki and Hatsuharu stayed on the path, lips pressed to each others as the snow fell around them, blanketing the lovers in winter's embrace.


	2. Sunset

**Love Shock**

**Chapter 2: Sunset**

**Author's Note: **I had said this was gonna be a one shot, but I liked the way the story went and the fact that some people wanted me to write more, made me want to write more. With that said this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers and the person that gave me the inspiration for this story.

**Bugaboo 107**- Thanks for the review. I don't know if this counts as a long chapter. If it doesn't let me know and I will make the next one longer

**Missy Mew**- Thanks for your comments. And just so you know, yes I am a guy! Guys can write pretty romantic stuff too, I'll have you know.

**Collective-** I corrected the problem no longer a oneshot. Hope you like this chapter.

**Morbid Mother-** Thanks for the review. I don't know if I put it a love shock in this one, though...

**Frubua Muffin-** You can get off your knees, here's another chapter. Hope you're happy

**SakuraAnkh**- My muse who gave me the inspiration for this story.

_italics- character thoughts_

_**bold italics- Black Haru **(when it's not bold it's white Haru)_

The sky had took on a dusky color as sunset began to creep in; a multitude of colors in the sky, a reflection of the torrent emotions raging through the two beneath it.

Saki Hanajima, her lips pressed to those of Hatsuharu Sohma's in a tender kiss; her left hand entwined in his black and white hair, her right hand placed on his shoulder in a firm, yet gentle grip._ His taste is so…intoxicating._

Hatsuharu Sohma, his lips pressed to those of Saki Hanajima in a soft, but electrifying kiss; his left hand cupping her cheek, softly stroking the skin, his right hand on her waist, holding her close to him. _She tastes so…exotic._

They break apart after what seemed like ages. Their breath light and raspy, warm breathe rolling out in waves, tickling each other's moist lips, swollen from their passionate kissing. Their eyes have the same glazed over look, a result of an excess amount of bliss. Their foreheads resting lightly against each other, noses touching. Their cheeks rosy, a feeling of warmth radiating through their bodies.

"Hey," Hatsuharu's voice was calm and slightly shaky, hinting at the excitement coursing through his body, "we should get going before it gets to cold."

"Yes, I believe Tohru is probably looking for me right now." Saki's voice held the same shaky quality as Haru's, her bliss evident in the fluttering of her eyelashes.

They stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves in them. Haru raised his hand, his fingers brushing away a lock of hair in front of Saki's face. Their lips are brushing each other, not kissing, but touching lightly. Haru presses his lips to Saki's plump ones, nibbling on her lower lip, causing a moan to escape from Saki's lips.

A rustling was heard in the trees, not far off from where the two lovers are. They break apart, a nervous tension thick in the air.

"Who's there?" Hatsuharu's voice was cold as ice, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, his body tense, ready to defend Saki from whomever the intruder may be.

"Dog." Saki points to the trees on her right side.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise?" The voice of Shigure was heard, his body emerging from the woods soon after that.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" Haru looks at his cousin, his eyes slightly narrowed, annoyed at the intrusion. His arm grips tighter around Saki's waist, pulling her closer to him, Haru being well aware of Shigure's pension for High School girls._ **Damn dog. What the hell does he want?**_Haru fought down his black side, not wanting to reveal that side of him to Saki.

Saki looked towards Haru, sensing the change in his waves._ His waves…they changed for the slightest instant. Almost as if…another person was standing here._ Saki turned her gaze to Shigure as she realized he was speaking.

"…Seeing as how my little flower began to panic when her friend didn't show up, you know how she gets, we went on a search party; and lo and behold, not only do I find Tohru's friend, but I also come across my dear cousin, Hatsuharu." Shigure shifted his gaze between the two. "Now what exactly were you two doing here?" Shigure flashed them a knowing smile, a playful glint visible in his eyes.

"You should not speak of things you do not wish to know the answer to." Saki's hair began to rise, tendrils flaring up above her head, waves rolling off her body.

Haru looked at Saki, and then turned his gaze on Shigure, laughing inwardly at the dog's nervousness. _**About time the damn dog shut up.** Yes, I agree._

"Hehe…well, okay then…my mind does not need to know the answer. I shall be content with my ignorance. Shall we be moving along then?" Shigure's smile faltered, his feet rapidly carrying him away from Saki, moving towards his house.

Hatsuharu and Saki began to follow Shigure in his wake; Haru's arm draped around Saki's shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Haru's eyes glanced towards the sky.

"It stopped snowing" A slight frown marred his face, but was quickly banished as Saki's fingers traced his lips. Haru looked down into the lavender eyes of Saki, a smile beginning to form on his lips. _She has beautiful eyes. **That's not all that's good. She's got a little of this and a little of that, and you can't forget that.** Damn you, shut up._

Saki noticed the waves again._ There it is…they changed again._ Saki refrained from asking, deciding to wait for him to tell her the reason behind this.

"Do not worry Hatsuharu. It will snow again." Saki's lips hovered near Haru's.

Haru's fingers caressed Saki's cheek before pressing his lips to hers.

They stayed there for a few more moments, before resuming their walk to Shigure's house. Snow began to fall down again, mixing itself in Saki's hair. A smile tugged on Haru's lips as he continued to walk with Saki.

**Author's Note: There you go one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fact that Saki was toying with Shigure. I'm gonna introduce the rest of the gang in the next chapter.**


End file.
